Lacrosse heads for use in the game of lacrosse are well known. Current lacrosse heads typically are manufactured by plastic injection molding processes and are secured to a lacrosse handle or stick for use in play. The structure of a typical lacrosse head is defined by a throat portion for connection to the lacrosse handle, a base portion that is disposed adjacent to the throat portion and defines a ball rest, a pair of opposing sidewall portions that generally diverge from the base portion, and a scoop portion that connects the ends of the opposing sidewall portions opposite the base portion. Furthermore, these lacrosse heads typically have netting attached to a back side of each of the base portion, the sidewall portions, and the scoop portion. This netting ordinarily is utilized for retaining a lacrosse ball within the lacrosse head.
The sidewall portions of current lacrosse heads typically have an open sidewall construction that is comprised of a plurality of non-string hole openings formed in the sidewalls. This open-frame construction can decrease the amount of material utilized to form the sidewall portions and thus the head, thereby decreasing the overall manufacturing and material costs for the entire lacrosse head. A drawback of the open-frame construction is that it can create structural weaknesses within the lacrosse head and allow the lacrosse head to twist, bend, otherwise deform, or even break. From this point, it will be appreciated that the less material utilized to form the lacrosse head, the weaker the lacrosse head structure can become.
One proposed solution for these structural weaknesses relates to the provision of stiffening ribs that are integrally formed in the head and extend from the socket or the base portion toward the scoop. The stiffening ribs are typically located above and below the sidewall openings to provide structural support thereto. These stiffening ribs usually are thicker than the main portion of the sidewalls to increase the structural integrity thereof. The lacrosse head is preferably constructed of a plastic material and the stiffening ribs are integrally molded as part of the lacrosse head during the same molding process. Unfortunately, however, these stiffening ribs may not be sufficiently strong for preventing the deformation or the breakage of the lacrosse head. Alternatively, they can add too much material and thus weight to the lacrosse head, thereby yielding an undesirable lacrosse head.
Therefore, a need exists for a reinforced lacrosse head that has improved strength, enhanced stiffness, and relatively low manufacturing costs.